


A Perfect World

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after taking Mew Aqua back to his people, Kisshu lives on an all-but perfect world. He and his people live in peace and plenty. But Kisshu still misses something … someone. Will she accept his love, his offer of a life free from worry and need and care? Reposted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters, Kukki-chan is an original character of my own invention, though she is secondary to the story.
> 
> 5 March, 2014: It's been some time since I watched Tokyo Mew Mew. Haven't written any fanfic for it since 2011. This particular story is one of the few from that general time that I'm still pleased with. Ironically, since I'm not an Ichigo/Kisshu fan. Still, I thought it'd be worthwhile to repost this story (if for no other reason, than the fact that every other story I have currently posted, as of writing this note, is from Puella Magi Madoka Magica), and I hope Mew Mew Faithfuls will find it enjoyable. Feel free to leave comments or reviews.

Kisshu looked out at the world he had created. The soft breeze tousled delicate grass-blades and bright green leaves on tall trees with mottled white and red bark. Soft fluffy clouds billowed past in the deeply blue sky above. In the distance rain-heavy, lead-grey clouds provided life-giving water to the plains below, and Kisshu knew that further yet jungles heavy with tangled vegetation and teeming with life thrived along the banks of a slow flowing crystal-blue river that flowed from high snow-capped mountains to a salty sea. He knew also that arid, sun-parched deserts marked the face of the world, and frozen bodies of ice capped its furthest northern and southern curves.

It had been only two years, and the Mew Aqua had worked far better than anyone had reason to dream. It was, to everyone living there, a perfect world. No one lacked for anything. No one had any reason for sorrow or to feel as though any need that they had would ever go unmet.

Except Kisshu.

There was an emptiness within his heart, within his soul, that nothing could fulfill. His people adored him, for what he had sacrificed, and had won. Fathers would pledge their daughters to him, mothers would offer him feasts to bless their homes with his presence. But none of that mattered to him.

He disappeared. He emerged within the cockpit of a space craft, and with a look of set resolve on his face entered a familiar if long-unused set of coordinates into the ship's computer. It rose slowly on a column of energy, until it gained sufficient altitude for its rockets to fire, sending the vessel out of the atmosphere and into the blackness of space.

He had to wait until he was past the gravity wells of the planet and its moon, before being able to punch a temporary hole through the fabric of reality, sending the ship careening down a tunnel of impossibility outside of the rules of the universe. When it emerged once more, Kisshu saw a distant but fast-approaching world of greens, blues, and surging cloudy whites. It was a familiar world, one that not many years ago his people had pledged their lives to retake from the primitive and destructive life-forms now swarming across its surface. But they had been defeated. Deep Blue had been destroyed, and the heroes of humanity, the Tokyo Mew Mews, had given Kisshu and his friends the vital, life-restoring Mew Aqua. The same Mew Aqua that had created a world so perfect, that of his people only Kisshu felt any desire to ever return here.

The ship entered orbit, and Kisshu began to scan the Earth's surface. He was looking for one particular human, out of some 6 billion. It was less a challenge than one might think. The computer readily ticked out the biopatterns of the former Mew Mews. As he had suspected, most were still in Tokyo. The one he sought was amongst that number. So much had changed, and yet she still lived in the same house with her parents, as she had so many years before.

Kisshu disappeared, teleporting down to a two-story house and floating cross-legged just outside one window. He peered in, knowing what he would see. Even so, the sight of her surprised him, leaving him breathless.

Two years looked good on Momomiya Ichigo. Her hips had grown out just so, her waist was slender, her arms and legs toned. Her breasts, they were filling out. She had some years of growing yet to do, but to Kisshu's eyes, she was a perfect beauty that put to shame every glory of his world.

"Oh stop! Silly. Yes, they are all doing well. Uh huh, we're meeting again tomorrow. Every Saturday til we can be reunited with our loves, that's what we said. Of course I mean you, silly!"

Ichigo giggled into her cell phone. Aoyama Masaya lived and studied now in England, half a world away. She missed him, fiercely, but they were able to remain in contact through the miracles of modern technology. That, and the companionship of the other former Mews still in Tokyo, had kept Ichigo sane and grounded these years. Only two more to go! When they turned 18, Ichigo, Retasu, and Minto all planned to leave Tokyo and reunite with their distant loves, probably marrying them and starting out a new and exciting life.

Ichigo pouted, a gesture that made Kisshu wince.

"What do you mean, all weekend? Why can't you be on? You can't play hookie? Ok, fine. Just choose your silly environmentalist club over me, see if I care!"

Ichigo giggled, and Kisshu realized with disappointment that her anger had been faked.

"Oh, yeah. I guess it kinda is. I hate time zones! Ma-sa-ya ... I love you! Goodbye. ... You're still on the phone. No, I won't leave you first! Yeah, yeah, ok fine. ... You didn't either! Silly!"

She giggled and closed the cell phone. Then with a deep sigh, she sat down on the edge of her bed. She wore cutoff jean-shorts and a short-sleeve Tshirt. God, but she missed him. When she heard his voice, or even just saw the words he typed, she felt close to him despite the miles. It was a light, heady feeling of bliss, realization that with him her future was assured, no matter what happened. But when she hung up, or logged out of the Internet messenger, or had to say goodbye to him however they were communicating, a heavy leaden weight took the place of the previous lightness. She felt weighed down, unable to move or act, and certain that however much they hoped, they would never again see one another. That she would never feel his soft touch again, or press her lips to his.

She glanced out the window at the clear night, up to a star in the sky that shone just slightly brighter than the others.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight .. I wish I may, I wish I might .. grant the wish I wish tonight."

Silently she wished to be with her true love.

Then she grinned realizing that she had probably made her wish on a communications satellite or something. Without changing clothes, she pulled her legs up onto the bed, pulled her covers over her head, and closed her eyes, easing into a dream world that was centered around her and Masaya, forever embraced in love.

Ichigo felt herself slip from the dream. She felt as though she were floating on a slowly flowing river of silken-soft fluid. Though she were not floating. Softness beneath her, she was surrounded by silk, sheets, the touch of silk on her skin in the very thinnest and subtlest layer wrapped about her. The scent of strawberries further pulled her back into waking reality.

Her eyes snapped open. Comfortable as her surroundings were they were not right. She lay on a canopy bed made from white and red mottled wood. Pink curtains around her giving the light spilling in a rosy hue. The mattress and pillow were softer than any she had ever felt, and pink silk sheets covered her. She sat up and looked at herself, her body wrapped in layers of thin, translucent, pink silk. It felt so light and soothing on her skin, almost as though she wore nothing .. yet the layers overlapped so that all of her most sensitive areas were covered from sight.

She swung her legs off the bed, opening the curtain. The strawberry scent was stronger but not overpowering. Her feet found soft, pink carpet. Beside the bed on the side she was on was a large ward-robe. Standing, she moved to it, her bare feet sinking into the softness beneath almost making it seem as though she floated. Opening the ward-robe, she found a space stretching far further back than it should have. Within were rows of dresses, most pink but other colors interspersed here and there. Her discerning eye saw that most were too small for her … two years before they would have fit perfectly, but now … and she did see several that she judged would be ideal for her.

She came next to a door, leading she hoped elsewhere within whatever building she was within. Opening this she found herself in a large bath-room. In addition to the necessities such as toilet, sink, and mirror, she saw a huge bathtub, nearly a small swimming pool. Three faucets each with two knobs rose up over the edge. A shiny yellow metal stopper hung by a chain, wrapped over a faucet to keep it off of the bottom of the tub when not in use. There were no other doors here, so she closed the door.

She glanced up, to see a hugely arched ceiling, and far above a window letting in much sunlight.

The wall opposite the bed was dominated by a large double doors. They were mostly glass. They led to a porch or walkway. Beyond this she saw a deep indigo blue sky within which puffy white clouds lazily sailed along, and at the very bottom edge of her vision the deep green of a forest or orchard, branches and leaves waving in a gentle breeze.

On the other side of the bed lay a very large bureau or chest-of-drawers. She opened up the drawers of this new piece of furniture. Within were neatly folded silken panties, stockings, bras, and other far more exotic and racy pieces of lingerie.

There were no other doors to or from this room, at least that she could see. She considered the possibility that she were merely having a very vivid, lucid dream.

"Does Ichigo-sama desire to bathe before breaking fast?"

Ichigo started with a little cry, spinning around to the unexpected voice behind her.

She saw a pale-skinned woman who looked to be about 14 years of age. She had shoulder-length green hair, golden-tinted eyes that looked down toward the ground, and long pointed ears. She wore a green dress, green ribbon, and white apron that reminded Ichigo of the uniform Retasu once wore at Café Mew Mew.

"Ummm .. Who .. who are you?"

"Gomenasai, Kukki-chan did not mean to startle Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo blinked.

"Erm. Kukki-san?"

"Hai?"

"Where .. where am I? Why am I here?"

"Kukki-chan has been ordered by Kisshu-sama that Ichigo-sama should be told that she will be told when she goes to break her fast with Kisshu-sama."

"Kisshu?!"

Ichigo frowned. What had he done to her now?

"Ichigo-sama?"

"Umm. Why .. why are YOU here?"

"Kukki-chan is to help Ichigo-sama and bring for her what she needs, to do all that she desires of Kukki-chan."

Ichigo frowned.

"Take me home."

Kukki looked truly confused.

"But .. Ichigo-sama is home. Kukki-chan does not understand."

"Kukki-san, I want to return to my real home. My parents' house."

"Gomenasai, Ichigo-sama, Kukki-chan can not do this. Kisshu-sama has forbidden it. If Ichigo-sama will, Kukki-chan will help her bathe and will pick out for Ichigo-sama a beautiful dress that she might be pleasing to Kisshu-sama when you should break fast together."

Ichigo sighed deeply. There was no escaping it apparently. To escape this .. whatever it was .. she would have to confront Kisshu. The more she considered it, the more the idea of a bath appealed to her. With a slight blush, Ichigo nodded.

"Ok then. Kukki-san, I'll take a bath. But; I think I can manage that on my own."

Despite this, the alien girl followed her to the bathroom, collecting Ichigo's discarded silks.

"Umm. Kukki-san .. what .. are these faucets?"

She smiled brightly.

"Ichigo-sama needs Kukki-chan's help after all! This in the middle is water. This to the right is soothing bubble. This to the left is softening oil."

"Soothing bubble .. a bubble bath?"

"Hai."

Ichigo frowned. Bubble baths, silks, beautiful rich dresses, a maid-servant … if it were Masaya behind this all she would consider this to be close to perfection. But she allowed the name Kisshu to pass through her mind.

They had parted amicably, if not as friends. Yes, she realized, she had regrets. He had taken her first kiss, and had put himself between her and Deep Blue. He had died for her, died in her arms … she had felt ….

No, let that go. She would indulge now, since she was here, but she would not let this dissuade her from confronting, not merely talking to but confronting, Kisshu.

Kukki turned the knobs for the water and bubble faucets. Hot, steaming water poured from the one, and foaming, golden fluid streamed from the other. Ichigo recognized the smell … New Years Eve, her parents would sip such a fluid as they celebrated the turning of the year at midnight. Champagne! Or at least, it was so scented.

Ichigo lowered herself into the hot, steaming, bubbly water in the tub. Despite herself she sighed in pleasure as the heat, the scent, the bubbles, overcame her worry.

"Kukki-chan is glad Ichigo-sama is finding comfort in the bath but she is reminded that she has yet to eat her morning meal. Kisshu-sama waits eagerly for her."

Ichigo ignored the alien girl for the moment. Then, with another sigh, she decided that the sooner she found out what the alien was up to the sooner she could get home.

Seeing that her mistress was now properly bathing and not merely lounging, Kukki returned to the bed room to select an outfit for Ichigo to wear today.

As Ichigo was finishing, drying herself in a huge, fluffy pink towel, Kukki returned holding a pink silk dress with a knee-length skirt and plunging neck-line. Ichigo blushed once more.

"Gomenasai … Does Ichigo-sama not like the dress?"

Ichigo thought for a moment that the alien girl would break down in tears.

"Umm, no .. it is fine. It is nice really. But .. should it be so … umm .. revealing … for breakfast, that is?"

"Kisshu-sama has ordered Kukki-chan to dress Ichigo-sama thus. If Ichigo-sama wishes otherwise, Kukki-chan will find one more suitable for her to wear."

Ichigo sighed, once again. The sooner she got this over with the better, she decided. Plus, no point upsetting the alien, who was giving Ichigo the impression of having no other will but that of Kisshu and Ichigo.

"No, Kukki-san. It will be fine."

Once more, despite Ichigo's insistence that she could dress herself, Kukki remained at her side, torn between her desire to help her mistress and to satisfy her mistress' desire to do things for herself. Ichigo relented to Kukki's desire to style her hair, and had to admit that the result was appealing.

Soon though, Ichigo was in the dress with matching high heeled shoes on her feet.

"If Ichigo-sama will take Kukki-chan's hand, she will be taken to the dining-room."

Ichigo nodded, and lightly grasped the alien girl's hand. Kukki blushed at Ichigo's touch, but said nothing. Without warning, the room faded out, to be replaced with a large wood-paneled room. In the center was a long table surrounded by a dozen chairs. Upon the table sat plates of cakes, cookies, tarts, and pies, bowls of strawberries, cherries, apples, bananas, oranges, and lemons, and large carafes of hot water for tea. She was just able to tear her eyes away from the food, to look around her and see the room fully. There were no doors visible, only windows stretching from floor to ceiling and decorated with stained-glass. She saw to her surprise that the window-patterns were in fact representations of the Mew Mews, aliens, and Chimera Anima. Nearly the entire story, from her first encounter with a rat-monster, to the destruction of Deep Blue, was there. Notably absent, Ichigo noted cynically, was Masaya's Kiss that brought her back to life.

"Do you like it?"

She started, turning to see Kisshu standing at the head of the table. Kukki was nowhere to be seen.

"Kisshu!"

He chuckled.

"Must you say my name, in that tone, every time we meet, Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo frowned. She stalked over toward him.

"Did you ever think that maybe it's because you keep turning up when I don't want you around?"

"I am hurt, Koneko-chan! After all I have done for you … you repay me with such unkind words?"

She took a deep breath. She couldn't entirely deny him his point.

"Kisshu. I appreciate how you feel for me. I assume you set all this up, for me. But I want to go home."

"Ichigo." Kisshu's tone made her start back in surprise.

"Ichigo. I wanted to show you what you have helped to create. This world … this beautiful perfect world that Mew Aqua, given to me by you, allowed to come into being. Ichigo. I love you. I offer to you, this world. It's luxuries and beauties. Think of what you have seen so far. This, and so much, much more, can be yours every day."

"Kisshu. I … I believe you. But still … you kidnapped me! You .. you could have invited me, instead of just … bringing me here."

"You would have said no."

Ichigo could not deny this point either.

"Ichigo, this is the best way. You would have said no had I asked you, we both know that. This way, you can see all there is here. I believe .. believe that you will stay here, with me. Ichigo … I know you have never cared for personal fame, not really. You always proclaimed that you were in Earth's service. You sacrificed so much, and won so much. Still … you are revered here! I saw to that. See the windows around you? People whisper your name with awe. You are the honorable and formidable enemy, defeating us in every battle … yet ultimately sharing final victory with us. Are you even remembered back on Earth? How many, really, believe the stories of Tokyo Mew Mew? Here we know it to be real. Ichigo! Stay with me, embrace these truths."

"It .. that is … it is too much to take in at once. I will … I know that I will want to go home."

Kisshu nodded.

"I accept this. But, first see the world!"

After they had eaten what Ichigo had to admit was a delicious breakfast, Kisshu stood up, and held his hand out to her.

"I will show you the beauty of this world. Take my hand, Ichigo."

"Must I?"

"Well, no. I can also embrace you from behind …."

She grasped his hand, and Kisshu smirked.

The room vanished, to be replaced by a porch. Ichigo glanced back a moment and confirmed it was the one she had seen from the bedroom.

The view itself was spectacular. From the vantage, high above the ground, Ichigo could see far in each direction, other than behind her, where the building itself rose up. Straight out was a sea of grass, the wind giving the impression of waves along its green surface. Then up rose the trees, with red and white mottled bark, and vividly green leaves. To either side the grassy plain gradually rose to rolling hills, which themselves gave way to parallel mountain chains. Over the whole vista rose that deep blue sky, with seemingly endless flocks of clouds, fluffy and changing shape slowly to give the impression of sheep, or a head, or a sailing-ship. The air was fresh, reminding Ichigo of the mountain retreat the Mew Mews had taken so many years ago.

Ichigo turned to Kisshu, a soft smile on her face. She realized that their hands were still clenched but somehow it didn't bother her at this time.

She turned to look again, but the scene had again changed. They were hovering over the top of one of the snow-covered mountains. It was somewhat chilly, considering the thin, short dress Ichigo wore, but not freezing as it should have been. She found also that she could breathe normally. She considered asking Kisshu about this, but instead looked around at the sight presented. In the far distance she could see a forest, and a large building that looked to be a mansion. She believed it was the building they had been in before. Beyond that, more buildings crowded together. To all appearances it was a small city.

To the other side, the mountains fell down to an arid expanse of sand, heat rippling visibly above its surface. In another direction, melting snow and ice fed what grew into a vast, crystal-blue ribbon of water, meandering its way to a far distant expanse of ocean.

The view changed again. They were in the bedroom that Ichigo had awakened in. Kukki stood at their side, her head bowed and ready to take any orders that might be issued.

"That is all that I can manage for today, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo nodded.

"Beautiful."

"As I told you. It can be ours, yours and mine. Just … stay with me."

"I … I can't."

Kisshu nodded.

"Well. You will at least stay the weekend."

It was a statement of fact, not a question.

Ichigo dropped her gaze.

"Kukki-chan."

"Yes, Kisshu-sama."

"Ichigo is staying. Your orders are, as before, to obey her in all things. Except, of course, for what has been forbidden to her. I must go and rest, but Ichigo is to be ready for dinner at the proper time. Until then, Koneko-chan, I leave you with as much freedom as I dare."

He smirked, before blurring and vanishing again.

Ichigo felt very tired. She yawned, and moved the curtains, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Kukki-chan can tell Ichigo-sama is tired. She will be helped to bathe and if she wishes to nap she will be awakened in time for dinner."

This time, being tired and having so many conflicting thoughts, she did not resist or protest when Kukki helped her stand, undress, and led her to the bath.

"Does Ichigo-sama desire soothing bubble as before? Ichigo-sama has time to soak."

"Mmm ... yes, Kukki .. please."

The alien girl's cheeks flushed. She began to fill the tub with a mixture of water and champagne-scented bubble bath. When it was filled, she took Ichigo's hand to help settle her into the hot, soothing water.

Ichigo sighed in content, her eyes closing. Kukki beside her smiled softly.

"Ichigo-sama enjoys?"

"Hmmm? Yes, very much. Thank you Kukki."

Ichigo found herself drifting off. She had seen so much today. It had been a stressful day, but in some strange way, she did appreciate seeing what had become of Kisshu's world. Of course, she mused, he should still have invited her, rather than kidnapping her ...

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ichigo-sama?"

"Hmmm?"

Her eyes opened slowly.

"Ichigo-sama. Kukki-chan can see that she is enjoying her bath but Ichigo-sama has fallen asleep and she will have her fingers shrivel if she remains in the bath for too long."

Ichigo nodded, and sat up. The bath was close to too comfortable.

"If Ichigo-sama wish, Kukki-chan can help her to bathe."

"No Kukki, thank you."

"As Ichigo-sama wishes."

The heat of the bathtub, the doting of the alien girl on her whims, the pervasive and soothing scent of strawberries, mingled now in the bathroom with the heady intoxicating odor of champagne, and finally the breeze-soft silks that Kukki drew onto her body were giving Ichigo a sense of comfort, of being pampered, such that for the moment she forgot about her own far distant world, with its pains and stresses, worrying about what an uncertain future might bring to the world, and to her own part within it. For now, Ichigo felt like a princess

* * *

Kisshu stood in the dining-room space, watching silently as black-clothed aliens popped in and out of the room bearing platters heaped with steaming vegetables, cheeses, bread of various shapes and colors, a curious blue-hued rice-like grain, and also a large flask of green-tinted glass filled with a dark fluid. He nodded as each little detail was made correct, the dishes of food arranged just so, Ichigo's plate (decorated naturally enough with a strawberry motif) placed and long, off-white candles lit to give the proper subdued ambiance.

Ichigo and Kukki popped into existence at the end of the room, and Kisshu frowned.

"You're early," he scolded lightly. Kukki flushed, and looked down at her feet.

Kisshu smiled, for he was not truly upst. Ichigo was dressed in a red silk evening gown that flowed in liquid sensuousness down the curves of her body, from the generous cleavage the strapless dress emphasized, down her trim waist and flaring hips, spilling down one leg teasingly, while a waist-high slit gave tantalizing glances at the smooth, tanned skin of the other.

Kisshu floated over to her, holding out his hand.

"Koneko-chan. I am … surprised. To say the least. I had not expected that you would … agree to wear this particular dress."

Ichigo shrugged, a motion that caused the top of her dress to slip down just a fraction.

"It's … a beautiful dress. And it feels nice."

A slight blush colored her cheeks.

"It compliments you nicely," Kisshu said with a nod. He closed his hand, which Ichigo had not taken, and dropped it to his side.

"It all looks and smells so good," she said referring to the food. Kisshu nodded, floating over to the chair that he had selected for her, and pulling it out.

"Please, Ichigo. We can begin."

They finished their meal, but remained seated at the table. Kisshu reviewed for Ichigo the beauties he had shown her, and asked if she could not see herself remaining there, forever.

"It is .. it is near as perfect as I can imagine it, Kisshu. Almost, at least. Still. Something is …."

"Missing? What good is a perfect world if the one you love is not there."

Ichigo shivered. His words and tone … she understood what he was saying … but surely he, of all people, would have been able to understand why she couldn't stay here.

"Can … can I … can Masaya see this? I … I miss him. I have missed him since he left. But .. but you can go anywhere … and take me too. Right?"

Kisshu shrugged.

"I can, I suppose. Why should I do that though? He is hardly one that I would willingly be nice to."

Ichigo shrugged.

"Please? This .. this is an amazing world. I think .. I think that Masaya would truly … enjoy seeing what has happened here."

Kisshu pondered for a moment.

"Very well. For you, Ichigo."

She was surprised that he relented so easily. She realized that he could have some scheme in mind … but maybe his seeing this world would somehow … make things clear, for her and for Kisshu. It would be worth the risk.

She took his hand, loosely as before. The room blurred, then was replaced by darkness. It took a moment for Ichigo's eyes to adjust. They were in a darkened room. A couch and television sat here. In one corner of the room stood a computer desk.

"It … it smells of Masaya," she whispered.

Kisshu held a finger up to his lips.

"He may have a roommate. You don't wish to wake them up. At least not before finding Aoyama-san."

Ichigo nodded. Her eyes had become used to the light, and she saw a framed photograph standing beside the computer monitor. It was them ... Ichigo cuddled up close to Masaya. She grinned, nearly laughing aloud, to see two pairs of fingers sticking up behind their heads in a V pattern, and just peeking up from the park bench they were seated at a tangle of blonde hair above two mischievous eyes.

She remembered when that picture was taken. Retasu had taken it, and no one had noticed little Purin's prank until it was developed.

"It's his place," she whispered. Kisshu nodded.

She tiptoed down the hallway, past a small but serviceable kitchen. Kisshu floated cross-legged behind her.

The first door had a small plague on it labeled "Robert." Must be his flat-make.

At the end of the corridor were two more closed doors. On the right the door was labeled "Masaya." The other was apparently the bathroom.

Ichigo grinned widely, gingerly trying the doorknob. It turned, and she pushed the door open as quietly as she could. Her eyes immediately went to the pile of blanket on the bed in the middle of the room. It moved in time with the soft, rhythmic sound of breathing.

"Masaya," she whispered. She tiptoed over to the bed.

"Masayaaa?"

She reached out, softly touching the side of the person in the bed. A soft groan was heard.

"Masaya," a sleepy female voice muttered. The blanked shifted, and fell off of a young, naked girl with long, dark-red hair and half-open green eyes.

The bedroom light suddenly flicked on.

"Ichigo?!"

She gulped, turning slowly and hoping beyond hope that she was again dreaming.

"Ma .. Masaya?"

His eyes were wide, a dark red flush on his cheeks.

"Masaya … who is this?" asked the girl in the bed.

"What .. what is going on here?!"

"That is what I should ask you, Ichigo? How .. how did you get here?!"

"I may have had something to do with it."

Kisshu floated into view. Masaya's look shifted into one of anger. Ichigo could see every muscle in his body tense.

"What is going on?!"

"Amy," replied Masaya through clenched teeth, "This is Ichigo."

"Your ex from Japan?"

"Ex?!"

Ichigo's mouth fell open. Anger, confusion, and soul-crushing sorrow was rising in her. Her heart stopped beating, it seemed, and things moved in painfully slow motion.

Before she realized what she had done, she had slapped Masaya's cheek so hard it hurt her hand, glared at … Amy … debating for a moment giving her the same treatment … before turning and running out to the living room sobbing deeply.

"Ichigo!"

It was Kisshu who called out for her, floating past a very confused roomate looking out of the other door.

"Ichigo .. I .. I am so very very sorry. "

"Get me out of here," she said between heavy sobs. Kisshu nodded, his face grim. He wrapped his arms around her, and in the next moment they were back in the pink living room. Heavy dark grey clouds dumped their loads of rain and wind whipped the upper branches of the trees.

She shrugged away from him.

"Don't ... not ... no. Just ... go!"

"But .. Ichigo … Masaya ..."

"I … trusted ... loved him. I don't ... but ... I can't … do you ... do you think that … I just saw ... that I would ... would … you?"

Kisshu was just barely able to make out Ichigo's meaning from the garble of words and sobs.

"I understand. Ichigo, I will let you be tonight. Take a nice hot bath, and get some sleep. In the morning … you can decide what you want to do."

Kisshu vanished, to be immediately replaced by Kukki.

"Ichigo-sama? Kukki-chan hates to see Ichigo-sama sad. Will Ichigo-sama take a bath? Or does she wish to talk to Kukki-chan?"

Ichigo felt profoundly alone. Having no one else to provide comfort, she found herself crying on Kukki's shoulder. The maid blushed deeply, but after initial hesitation hugged Ichigo.

"Ichigo-sama can cry all night and Kukki-chan will hold her while she does."

* * *

Ichigo found herself waking up again on the massive bed. Last night was a blur. After finding Aoyama-san with … another woman … Ichigo had only vague memories of returning here, of crying on Kukki's shoulder, and of the alien maid finally tucking her in to bed.

She opened the curtains to find Kukki floating beside the bed, legs crossed.

"Were … were you there all night?"

"Hai. Kukki-chan's duty is to Ichigo-sama's well-being. If Ichigo-sama needed anything and Kukki-chan had not been here for Ichigo-sama then Kukki-chan would have failed."

Ichigo bathed without Kukki interfering. The maid had selected a simple dress for her today as Ichigo had ordered. It was a lemon-yellow, knee length long-sleeved dress with matching low-heeled shoes.

As before, Kukki brought her to the dining-room and discretely vanished, leaving her alone with Kisshu.

"I want to go home," Ichigo said simply.

Kisshu nodded, sighing.

"I was afraid of that. You .. you don't want to stay another day? I mean .. if you go home now .. what is there for you?"

Ichigo took a deep breath to control rising anger.

"My parents. My friends. Even if Aoyama-san is … no longer there … I don't belong here though. No .. no, Earth is my home. It's where I belong."

"Alright, Koneko-chan. But, if you ever, ever change your mind .. you are welcome back any time."

"We will see."

Kisshu held his hand out to her, and Ichigo lightly took it. She closed her eyes, trying to avoid crying. Almost, almost, she said to stop. That it would be too painful to return to Tokyo, knowing that Aoyama-san .. that he … but no. No, she belonged there. Belonged at home.

She opened her eyes and found that they were within the cockpit of a spacecraft of some kind. Kisshu was entering coordinates into a computer, and the ship began to rise up slowly, on its own. Ichigo was confused for a moment.

"Why ... why are we using a ship this time?"

Kisshu said nothing.

"Wait a minute … Kisshu? Why could you teleport us to Aoyama-san's apartment before … but now you can't just teleport me home?"

He briefly glanced at her, as though to speak .. then his cheeks colored and he turned back to the computer. Her eyes went wide with realization.

"You bastard," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, and his cheeks became a darker red.

"You tricked me. How? How did you manage it? The photograph … Masaya's looks … his scent was perfect … how did you do it?"

A grin crossed his face, despite the awkwardness of the moment.

"It was my finest creation, yes? Not just a chimera anima .. a doppelganger. So precise ... as you say ... he smelled right."

"Why," Ichigo sobbed.

"To keep you, I believed that I had to remove Aoyama-san. I ... I couldn't just kill him. Not after what you, what the Mew Mews, have done for us. But … I thought maybe if you believed he was unfaithful to you … that you would stay with me."

"Baka. Stupid pervert. I can't … I thought you had changed. I really did."

Neither one said anything more. Kisshu brought the ship into orbit around the Earth, and teleported both of them down to Ichigo's room. He wanted to say more. Wanted to say so much more. But he didn't. He simply vanished again, sitting alone in the ship. Gazing down longingly at the Earth.

"I will always be here for you, Ichigo. I do love you. I always will. I hope someday … that you will understand."

He sat there for a considerable time. Hours. Days. He lost track of time. Eventually he left Earth's orbit, returning at last to a perfect, yet empty, world.


End file.
